Tasha
Tasha is a little girl hippo, in red maryjanes and a flowered dress. Tasha lives on the left side of the backyard behind a fence. Tasha is best friends with Uniqua, but their friendship often causes conflicts and arguments. Tasha, with the help of her imagination and friends, can always end the quarrels almost instantly. Tasha can be very bossy and sometimes even harsh if she doesn't get her way. Description Tasha is very bossy. She is rarely ever nice to others. Tasha usually is negative and likes to make people do what she says. She is hard to scare, as pointed out in the episode It's Great To Be A Ghost!. Tasha is Uniqua's muchadmired and always eagerly-awaited play date. She looks sweet as pie but underneath her extra girly exterior beats the heart of a CEO -- tough-as-nails, take-no-prisoners, my-way-or-the-highway kind of gal. She's rational, skeptical, and highly motivated to get her own way. But it's always special for Uniqua when Tas ha is there, because she's someone who can also be giggly, silly and full of fun. She is one of the Backyardigans and lives in a yellow house. She goes on adventures with Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, and Austin. She likes to make her friends do what she tells them to. Her interests include tea parties, dressing up dolls, and talking fancy. Looks Tasha is yellow and wears an orange dress. Eight light orange flowers are on her dress. She has red sandals. Tasha has a red-pink tongue and green-yellow eyelashes. She has two yellow ears on her head. Appearances Tasha has appeared in many episodes of The Backyardigans. Her first appearance was in Knights Are Brave And Strong, the first episode of The Backyardigans. Trivia *Tasha's yellow color causes a confusion with fans of the series. This color confusion also happens with Austin's color. *Tasha is claimed to be a cow by some fans, but Janice Burgess states she is a hippopotamus. *Tasha's catchphrase is "For goodness sakes!". *Tasha can be very bossy and mean at times, most noticeably in the episode It's Great to Be a Ghost! ''when she pushes Uniqua and Pablo saying "Get outta my way! A ghost!". *Tasha is the only character to have not met Sherman. *Tasha once pretended to be the empress of France in ''The Two Musketeers. *Tasha appears in more episodes than Austin, but less than Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone. *Uniqua does not call Tasha by her name or pretend name (Ms. T.) in International Super Spy, instead she calls her "the hippo" three times. Quotes *"Pip pip cheerio!" *"Oh, for goodness sakes!" *"You go do it." *"Heh-heh!" *"Let's have a tea party!" *"Get outta my way! A ghost! *"They promised they'd be here." Picture Gallery Tasha 3.jpg|Questioned Tasha Tasha 7.jpg|Serious Tasha Tasha the Newscaster.jpg|Tasha With Hair Tasha Jumpin'.jpg|Tasha as a Caveperson Filthingham Tasha.jpg|Tasha Covered With Mud Queen Tasha.jpg|Queen Tasha DoiDoiDoiDoiDoiDoi!.jpg|Tasha Fishing Snort.jpg|Tasha Sleeping Newsflasher.jpg|Newscaster Tasha Announcer.jpg|Tasha the Announcer Sources *Meet the Characters on Backyardigans - NickJr.com *Tasha - The Backyardigans - Wikipedia *Tasha - The Backyardigans - Google Images Category:Characters Category:Main Characters